


Make You Mine (Next) Season

by xqueerhq



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, but I'm going to write because I hate myself, but we love them, happiest season, happiest season but make it korrasami, lesbian tropes, seriously these two are a mess, switching POV, the holiday story no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xqueerhq/pseuds/xqueerhq
Summary: There was Asami Sato, Korra’s (now) ex-girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend, and sheknewthat maybe she shouldn’t be feeling this way about her: you know, lesbian trope and all. But she felt comfortable with Asami, and she can’t quite pinpoint the exact moment it happened, either; but as time goes on, Korra knew it had to do with the worst five days before Christmas ever.or Happiest Season with an alternate fix-it ending but make it Korrasami
Relationships: Korra (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i'm doing it anyway 
> 
> I do not own Happiest Season or any of it's dialogue/plot used. 
> 
> SPOILERS: if you haven't watched Happiest Season, this is pretty much a re-write with 90% of Chapter 1 being compliant with the movie/uses its dialogue.

When Korra agreed to go home with her girlfriend for the holiday season, she never expected it to end horribly. But then again, she also thought that Sage had told her family about them. She hadn’t. What started out as a joyous, exciting trip in Korra’s mind soon turned into something out of a horrific nightmare.  
  
Being shoved back into the closet was not how Korra imagined her first real Christmas in years would go.

* * *

  
_“I didn’t tell my parents that I’m gay.” Sage had told her in the car an hour before arriving at her parents’ house._

_“So, who do they think I am?”_

* * *

Sage’s orphan roommate: for the next five days that who Korra was. It didn’t help that Korra lost her parents when she was 19, and that’s one of the main reasons why she vehemently hated Christmas. So, to be constantly reminded of that, like when Sage’s sister hugged her and told her that she was brave even if she didn’t need to be, wasn’t the best way to start things out.  
  
On top of that, Korra _then_ had to pretend to be straight. She remembers being asked by Sage’s mom if she had a boyfriend when she was showing Korra a photo of Sage and her ex-boyfriend. Korra’s always been an awkward, blubbering mess, but god, how did Sage’s mom _not_ see through the blatant lie about going through a breakup _and_ having an appropriate amount of ex-boyfriends?

Within the first couple of hours of them being at the house, meeting her two other sisters, Laura and Clarke (who had twins), Korra knew it was going to be the longest five days of her life. And dinner that evening was the epitome of that.  
  
Not only did Sage’s ex-boyfriend, Hunter, show up, but so did Asami Sato.

* * *

_“Asami!” Sage had exclaimed in fear and surprise when her ex-girlfriend had walked up to the bathroom that she and Korra had just exited.  
  
“Sage.” Asami pressed her lips together in a forced smile and shrugged her shoulders, before looking at Korra who was behind Sage.  
  
“I—” Korra mumbles.  
  
“’Sorry, uhm… Asami, this is Korra.” Sage explains. “Korra is my…”  
  
“Orphan. Roommate. We—I am an orphan but we live together. As friends.” Asami’s eyebrows raise at Korra’s obvious lie. “Like acquaintances.” _

_“Oh, please stop.” Sage mumbles under her breath and Korra ducks her head.  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Asami replies before shifting sideways and walking past them. “So I’m just gonna sneak on by you guys.”  
  
Sage apologizes and moves, grabbing Korra’s hand as Asami grabs the handle for the bathroom, turning back and looking at Korra with a semi-suggestive face as she walks inside.  
  
“Was that **the** Asami?”_

* * *

They saw each other again the following night, at a party they had all been dragged to. Sage’s father was running for mayor, and he had Sage by his side all night trying to get into the good graces of people who could help his campaign.  
  
This left Korra by herself. While Sage’s sister, Laura, talked to her, Korra looked down from the balcony and saw Asami mingling around some other people with a wine glass in her hand. Their eyes met and Asami lifted her glass and raised her eyebrows at Korra.

The party was shitty, at least for Korra it was. Sage either spent time whisked away with her dad, or with her old friends from high school and that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers, and Korra just watched from a distance while drinking.

She had eventually stepped outside for fresh air and to once again call Bolin, her best friend. She told him the night before that it was going _great_ and that Sage’s parents thought she was straight, to which he replied if they had ever met a lesbian.

But this night, she needed to vent. And she did.

* * *

_“I told you, Sage is going to tell her parents everything right after the holidays.”_

_The conversation went on for a little longer before Bolin had to go. Korra stood outside in the cold, clouds of her breath lingering in the air as she sighs loudly.  
_

_Asami was around the corner with a cup of hot apple cider.  
  
“Hey.” She said, moving a few fingers away from the mug to wave at Korra.  
  
“Oh hi.” Korra looks over before averting her eyes back to the ground.  
  
Asami approaches slowly, standing off to Korra’s side. “How’s it going?”  
  
“Great.” Korra lies, avoiding looking over at her girlfriend’s ex.  
  
“I’m just taking a break from trying to diagnose everyone’s mystery illnesses,” the doctor had told her, causing Korra to chuckle unenthusiastically. _

_“Hey, I was trying to eavesdrop or anything. I was out there,” Asami points to the side of the building, “before you came out. You didn’t see me but… uhm…” She looks at Korra with an almost pained look on her face. “I can relate.”  
  
Korra had asked to what Asami could relate to. She just said nothing._

* * *

Korra gets ‘arrested’ the next day, at the mall when Clarke’s twins had stuffed an expensive necklace in her bag, causing an alarm to go off. Everyone in Sage’s family thinks she’s guilty, and Korra has to deal with the dirty looks and talks about how _her crime_ would create a bad impression for Hugo’s campaign.  
  
Not even Sage stuck up for her.  
  
She gets uninvited to whatever the family was doing that night, so she decides to go out into the small town and sulk. She runs into Asami, again.

* * *

_“No Sage?”  
  
“No. She’s, uhm, with her family. I’m gonna meet up with her in a bit.” Korra replies halfheartedly before gesturing to the bag in Asami’s hands. “What’d you get?”  
  
They talk about the white elephant party, and Asami sarcastically tells her it’s the best party of the year. Korra feels comfortable around her, and makes a joke, even.  
  
“You know, I’m glad I ran into you because I’m having this thing where if I stick my finger in my eye,” Korra lifts her index finger. “It like really hurts.” _

_“Yeah, I mean that’s a classic case of, uhm—“ Asami pauses for a brief second. “Contact stupiditis, uhm… Because it’s a stupid thing to do. Once you get to the finger poking stage, you’re pretty much dead.”_

_“I’d really like to drink some alcohol.” Korra breathes out into the cold air, trying her hardest not to think of the last 48 hours. “Do you know where I can do that?”_

_They end up down the street at a gay bar that was having a drag show. They occupy a booth and get a couple of beers. Korra tells Asami that after the events of that day, she still doesn’t have a white elephant present. Asami says she can help since she knows places that aren’t malls.  
  
“What did you mean last night?” Korra finally breaks a silence that had fallen between them. “When you said that you could relate?”  
  
Asami shakes her head, a kind of shocked look on her face. “That was just a comment based on an assumption I was making about you and Sage.” _

_Korra looks down at the table, before reaching for her drink. “I think it’s probably an accurate assumption.” She hesitantly takes a sip while Asami makes a face as if she’s deep in thought. “You don’t have to talk to me about this stuff, I kn—I know it’s weird.”_

_“So, what has she told you?” Asami is quick to ask, pointing at herself._

_“That you dated in high school. That you were her first girlfriend. That’s about it.” Korra looks at Asami. “Is there more?”  
  
“Yeah, a little.” Asami shrugs, her hand softly hitting the table. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, growing up we were totally inseparable. We were best friends, and in freshman year we became more than friends. We started dating… but, nobody knew that, obviously. And we would leave these little love letters in each other’s lockers. And one day, one of Sage’s friends found one of the letters, and she asked Sage what it was about. And Sage just basically said that I am gay and that I wouldn’t leave her alone. And then within a couple of days, everybody at school found out, and everybody was so awful to me.”_

_Korra’s shocked beyond words, and all she can mutter out was “I’m sorry. I’m so… sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, so the thing I can relate to is just… being in love with somebody who is too afraid to show the world who they really are.”  
  
The rest of their night had gone well. Asami had gotten her to sing with drag queens, and Korra found herself having fun. Until Sage texted her and told her to meet her at another bar.  
  
Korra did.  
  
When she realized that all of Sage’s friends were there, and so was Hunter, Korra left. Sage told her she wouldn’t be out too late.  
  
She didn’t come home until 2am_.

* * *

The morning that followed was one of Korra’s least favorites. She had gone upstairs into Sage’s room to ask her about her night, make sure she was safe… But what she gotten instead was Sage essentially gaslighting her before telling her that she needed space.  
  
And space Korra gave her.  
  
She called Asami. They went shopping for a white elephant present for that evening. Sage texted Korra apologizing.

The rest of the events of that day and night were a bit of a blur for Korra. She remembers bits and pieces, like her heart to heart with Asami, but everything else was… shit.

* * *

_“What are you drinking?” Asami asks as she walks up next to Korra who was watching Clarke’s twin sing some Christmas song.  
  
“Oh, it’s a, uhm, a spiced—” Korra loses her train of thought. “Alcohol.”  
  
“Gross,” Asami reaches for the glass. “Can I have some?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Unbeknownst to the two of them, Sage sees this interaction.  
  
They end up in the living room, talking about Christmas, but Korra’s not listening, she’s watching Sage who is glancing their direction every so often instead. It even gets to a point where Asami says that she killed her parents and Korra just responds with “that sounds fun.”  
  
“Okay, what is happening?” Asami asks genuinely, but the question is ignored when Hunter walks into the house and immediately says hi to Sage, who is acting a little too happy to see him.  
  
Korra finally scoffs at the sight. “Heh, I don’t know. Yesterday, I never felt closer to another person in my entire life, and now I… I don’t know her. And I thought she loved me and that she was happy, but I—I see her here and she’s so terrified of what everyone thinks, and it’s just making me wonder who the real Sage is.”  
  
“Maybe they both are.”  
  
Korra nods hesitantly. “I was gonna ask her to marry me tomorrow.”  
  
And then a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her with encouragement. “Uhm, I’m gonna get you a real drink. Okay?”_

* * *

Bolin showed up next, literally yelling and booming into the Howell’s family home. He tracked her, of course, because if the NSA can do it, so can he. When he tells her that they should go, they see Sage and Hunter talking, Sage’s hand running up and down Hunter’s arm, flirting.  
  
Korra walked over and told her it was over, that she was done, and left. Sage follows her into the basement as Korra packs her things and they get into yet another argument.  
  
Clarke overhears it.  
  
The sisters get in a literal fight and when Clarke outs Sage and Sage blatantly lies about her involvement with Korra, the brunette leaves.  
  
And that’s where everything goes blank.

* * *

Korra has had months to think about it, to think about their break up. Asami had followed her and Bolin out, and offered condolences, but it wasn’t enough to fix the broken, shattered pieces of Korra. Not at the moment anyway.  
  
Korra leaves with Bolin. They go back to Pittsburgh and Korra stays with him. She texts Asami, but she gets no reply. It was fine, though. She knew Asami was a doctor and probably busy.  
  
It hurt a little more as the time went on. Sage and Korra officially broke up, and Korra moved out. She had updated Asami frequently about what was happening, but the doctor stayed silent, though it doesn't stop Korra from trying. 

Because there was Asami Sato, Korra’s _now_ ex-girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend, and she _knew_ that maybe she shouldn’t be feeling this way about her, you know, lesbian trope and all. But she felt comfortable with Asami, and she can’t quite pinpoint the exact moment it happened, either; but as time goes on, Korra knew it had to do with the worst five days before Christmas ever.

**Korra (20:02): I know you haven’t replied in months, but is it weird to say that I oddly miss talking to you?**

**Asami (21:34): no, it's not**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't written any of my other stories but get off my case.  
> BUSY PERSON IS BUSY.
> 
> and this just came to me. Probably a short story so ya know.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be semi-redundant and I apologize for that, but it's from Asami's POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to hearts are alway so much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's POV now.
> 
> Once again, sorry for anything that's redundant

Asami knows Sage all too well. At first, she thought it was nice to see that her high school ex-girlfriend who straight up outed her had brought home a woman who was clearly her girlfriend. Asami could tell the second she saw Korra behind Sage, right up through the blatant lie of being the orphan roommate, friend/acquaintance, and a pang of guilt and hurt hit her heart when she realizes that Sage, in fact, had not changed. She felt bad for Korra.

She knows she started feeling a weird pull towards her when she saw Korra staring at her from the upstairs balcony the next night, so she lifts her glass and offers a friendly face. Her suspicion about Sage is confirmed even more so when she accidentally hears a phone conversation Korra was having when Asami slipped away from the party because everyone there wanted her to diagnose some dumb thing they thought they had.

_It’s not Alzheimer’s, Carol, you’re just forgetful and everyone misplaces their keys from time to time._

Whatever was pulling her to Korra does so again, when she emerged from behind the corner and told her that she could relate.

Fate had caused their paths to cross the next night, and Asami could tell Korra was upset. Probably about the whole shoplifting thing which Asami had heard around the small town. She figures Sage most likely didn’t stick up for her, and that’s why Korra was walking down the street crying when Asami exited the shop, white elephant present in hand.

They talked about the white elephant party the next day, and then she swears that Korra feels the pull too, because she made a medical joke before asking Asami if she knew anywhere that she could get a drink.

She takes them to a gay bar because she clearly knows that Korra is gay. The girl was a bad liar. What more can she say?

Korra brought up her comment from the night before, and Asami mentioned it was a comment based on an assumption she had about Korra and Sage. The quiet brunette confirmed that it was an accurate one and said that Asami didn’t have to talk about it. But her curiosity peaked and Asami asked what Korra knew about her. Sage didn’t tell her the whole story because of course, she didn’t.

After telling her bitter story, Asami thinks of Korra as a friend, someone she could really relate to. She’s been where Korra was before and it was the worst. She becomes the shoulder Korra can cry on, and they exchanged numbers.

She tried not to get her hopes up about it, about Korra. For one, she wasn’t a homewrecker, and two, she could tell that Korra really loved Sage. It’s obvious when Korra calls her the next morning after she and Sage get into an argument and asks Asami to pick her up.

She didn’t mean to see the text from Sage apologizing and asking to talk, but she does.

The white elephant party was... interesting. Sage was off with her friends, and Asami found Korra in the kitchen watching them, drinking some disgusting spiced alcohol while Clarke’s twins sang that stupid Christmas song. They sat and talked, and Asami felt horrible for having any sort of feelings for Korra when she admits that she was originally going to propose to Sage on Christmas, but she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Asami went to get her more alcohol, _real_ alcohol. She came back to some big, burly gay man talking to Mrs. Howell with Korra by his side. She never caught his name until later, but she watched as he flirted with Hunter, trying his hardest to act straight while Korra and Sage disappeared.

The next thing Asami knew, Sage and Clarke were fighting, literally fighting. They threw things at each other and Sage eventually ended up smashing Laura’s painting over Clarke’s head (which was beautiful, by the way, and screw you Sage for ruining such a masterpiece). Clarke outed Sage and everyone looked between her and Korra, faces unreadable.

Then Sage really fucked up. She did to Korra what she had done to Asami, she lied and told everyone at the party that she wasn't gay and that Clarke was the one with a secret. And Asami watched as Korra’s face, filled with torture and hurt walked out the front door with her friend.

With a disapproving shake of the head directed towards Sage, Asami followed suit. She didn’t know what she was doing at the time, but now she does. She followed Korra and Bolin outside, and as Bolin went inside to grab Korra’s things, Asami comforted her friend.

They left with the promise that Korra would text Asami later. Korra did as she promised, Asami never replied.

It took her four whole months to reply, in fact. But she was trying her hardest not to think of what had transpired at Christmas, of how she guiltily felt towards Korra and how much she wanted to do things she knew she morally couldn’t given the circumstances.

Korra and Sage had broken up, that reality was confirmed when Korra texted her a couple weeks later saying she moved out and thanked Asami for being there for her. But Asami bit her tongue and stayed silent.

It’s not that she wanted to, but she figured if she gave herself space and time, the feelings she had for Korra would be a fleeting memory. They never went away.

* * *

 **Korra (20:02):** I know you haven’t replied in months, but is it weird to say that I oddly miss talking you?

 **Asami (21:34):** no it’s not  
 **Asami (21:34):** Also I’m sorry to hear you broke up

 **Korra (21:40):** Hey stranger, a few months too late but I appreciate it

 **Asami (21:42):** Sorry. I’ve just been...  
 **Asami (21:42):** racking my brain over the aforementioned text.

 **Korra (21:46):** Care to elaborate?

 **Asami (21:47):** I think you already know what I mean

And she was sure Korra did. The whole reason why Asami never replied was obvious, at least to her it was. It had to have been to Korra, right? The whole not jumping on the bandwagon and immediately going after your ex-girlfriend’s _newly_ single ex? That was a recipe for disaster.

 **Korra (21:57):** Okay, yeah a bit.

 **Asami (21:57):** See? 

**Korra (21:59):** But it doesn’t mean anything anymore, I feel like. You’re my friend and honestly the only good thing to come out of the wreckage that was Christmas.  
 **Korra (22:01):** The more and more I think about it, the more it becomes obvious to me…

 **Asami (22:05):** what becomes obvious?

 **Korra (22:06):** That you felt it, too

Asami bites her lower lip as she reads the text. She did feel it, too, honestly probably before Korra ever did and that made Asami feel slightly guilty. She knows the exact moment an attraction to Korra had surfaced for her, when she found Korra outside after accidentally hearing her phone call. It was only more apparent to Asami the more time she spent with Korra over those few days before Christmas.

When she followed Korra out of the house to comfort her after Sage’s blow up while Bolin grabbed her things, she could tell that Korra wanted to try and salvage the relationship with the woman she loved, so Asami took a step back and put her feelings to the side. She knew if there was anything left to salvage, she couldn’t stand in the way.

Then Korra had told her that they’d broken up, officially, two weeks later. And while Asami wanted to reply, she also didn’t want to let her own personal feelings get in the way of Korra’s grief and fresh wounds. She knew she’d tell her one day, but with her long day of residency draining on her, today wasn’t that day.

 **Asami (22:36):** can we talk about this another night?

 **Korra (22:41):** hopefully not in another six months?

 **Asami (22:43):** it won’t be. I promise

* * *

The next morning felt better, even if she couldn’t sleep well. Asami had time to search through her thoughts and feelings of the Christmas debacle, which she originally had tried hiding away. She liked Korra. The grad student was funny, smart, absolutely stunning, but more than anything, she was real and true to herself. And Asami watched as this magnificent human being got shit all over during a holiday season she already disliked by their shared ex-girlfriend who was still too afraid to come out. It was the nail in the coffin for Asami, and it’s obvious it was for Korra, too.

Which brings her thoughts back to Korra. In the few days Asami had known her, it was clear that Korra was the type of girl to go all in, give her everything for something she believed in. Six months ago, that was Sage. And now? Asami wonders if it’s her.

 **Korra (07:31):** I’m sorry if I crossed some line last night with what I said  
 **Korra (07:34):** it’s just, you were the person I felt closest too during that entire incident and that’s saying something when I started that trip out with big plans

 **Asami (07:43):** you didn’t cross a line. I feel the same way

 **Korra (07:50):** so when did you know?

 **Asami (08:01):** I thought it was obvious? High school, duh

 **Korra (08:12):** not what I was talking about, dork :P

 **Asami (08:12):** maybe be more specific next time then, loser

 **Korra (08:13):** I knew the night at the Oxwood. When I realized Sage had lied to me about a lot more than I thought. About what happened with you, about being out. And I know I left with the intention of maybe fixing things with her, but when I got ‘home’ which was really just her apartment that I lived in, I realized I deserve much more than that. I mean, she told me I was suffocating her when I asked about that night she was out with Hunter until 2am.  
 **Korra (08:16):** She came back two weeks later and said she told everyone the truth, but Laura told Bolin (they’re close now I guess) that she didn’t actually tell anyone, and it all went out the window. We fought, things got nasty, and I moved out.

 **Asami (08:25):** yikes. I’m sorry. That must have been hard. It’s glad that you could identify that you deserve better though. What does that look like to you?

 **Korra (08:27):** Just someone who can be honest with me, respect me. You know, take my feelings into consideration. Really just the bare minimum

 **Asami (08:30):** you do deserve that

 **Korra (08:32):** okay I’m gonna be blunt but i feel weird because I miss you? And I don’t even know you that well, and we’re now both exes of a shared person.  
 **Korra (08:34):** I guess it just goes back to show that you were the closest person i could relate to

 **Asami (08:37):** then maybe we should  
 **Asami (08:37):** get to know each other, I mean.

 **Korra (08:42):** Yeah? It’s not like... weird? That I like miss you?

 **Asami (08:44):** people can miss each other and it doesn’t have to be weird, Korra.

 **Korra (08:46):** Well that’s a relief. Uhm can I ask something real quick?

 **Asami (08:50):** yeah go ahead

 **Korra (08:53):** Why didn’t you reply until now?

 **Asami (09:05):** Because I felt guilty for crushing on you while you were going through probably one of the most painful things in someone’s life. And I honestly kind of just tried to detach myself from it, but obviously I couldn’t. But you needed space and time to heal, and I wasn’t going to take advantage of it. I already felt bad enough for liking you when you clearly just needed a friend who would listen.  
 **Asami (09:07):** I figured if I just didn’t reply that I would move past it

 **Korra (09:11):** no I totally get it. I obviously felt guilty too when I really sat down and realized it. You know, that I wanted to be around you more than the girl I was going to propose to? It’s not like I meant for it to happen, but I guess being treated like a stranger by the one you thought you loved can do that to you... I feel bad too

 **Asami (09:14):** yeah...  
 **Asami (09:14):** Not ideal

 **Korra (09:17):** No, not at all  
 **Korra (09:17):** so what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably like 1 or 2 chapters left in this. haven't decided?


End file.
